


Stray Catgirl Becomes Your Needy Pet

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aggressive FSub, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Doggy Style, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Face-Fucking, Master/Pet, Screenplay/Script Format, Tails, Wholesome, bratty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: After a stroke of bad luck, a catgirl found herself on the streets and abandoned by her clan. Alone and afraid, she was forced to fight to survive until a caring human came along and offered to let her stay with him. Years later she's back on her feet and still with the human, who she's now made her master. Now when she isn't lounging in the sun or doing web dev, the catgirl's nagging her master for sex.
Kudos: 9





	Stray Catgirl Becomes Your Needy Pet

[F4M] Stray Catgirl Becomes Your Needy Pet [Script Offer] [Aggressive Fsub] [Bratty] [Wholesome] [Sloppy Blowjob] z[Tail Play] [Doggystyle] [Creampie] [Master] [Domestic Bliss]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Soft groan of frustration}

*Maaaster*? Are you done with your work yet? 

Grr {this is supposed to be a growl, but you can substitute it with something else if you want}. Come on already! 

I finished working like two hours ago. How can you still be going?

[Brief pause]

[Pouty] I even had to eat yesterday's leftovers. You could have at least stopped to cook some fresh food for me.

Please just take a break, master. 

No, I don't care how important the project is. This is supposed to be our time together. 

How am I going to relax if you won't let me lay my head in your lap? 

{More groans of frustration} You know I need my ear scrtiches, master! I'm going to start getting angry if you don't pet me. 

[Brief pause]

[Upset] So stubborn.

Fine, then. I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. 

{Light grunting as she forces her head into his lap} There! That's much better. 

Hey, don't try to push me off your lap! Do you want me to start biting?

Of course I know it's hard to work like this. That's why I'm doing it, idiot master.

[Bratty] No. I'm not moving until you get off the computer.

I can't see why you're getting so upset. You don't even make as much money as me.

[Brief pause]

Bratty?

Hmph! Well, if I'm being a brat it's only because my master isn't giving me enough attention.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

[Coy] Another reason? What are getting at, master?

Why else would I be nagging you like this? 

[Relents] Okay, you got me. 

I'm horny. I'm really, really horny.

You've been so busy that you haven't given me a proper fucking all week. 

A whole week! Can you imagine what that does to a person?

I'm wet almost constantly, and just being near you makes my pussy start tingling.

Don't pretend you haven't noticed, that you haven't heard me masturbating during the day.

And by the way, I can't even get myself off anymore, not really. Cumming only makes me more desperate to feel your thick cock deep inside my pussy. 

I just sit there fingering myself, imagining it was you fucking me. But it isn't the same. I need to feel your firm hands on my waist--[turned on as she thinks about it--your balls slapping against me.

Ah, I'm gonna go crazy at this rate! 

And you don't want that, do you, master? 

No. You don't. Because you're responsible for me, responsible for making sure my needs are met. 

I was very clear about that when I asked you to get me this collar. The bond between a master and their pet is a sacred thing for my people. I wouldn't let just anyone hold my collar.

It had to be you. 

When I was alone and afraid--a stray without any hope--you offered a helping hand. That first month after moving in with you was a little scary. But I got used to you over time, saw what a good person you truly are. Eventually I realized how much I need this cute human to watch over me. 

[Chucking] You looked so surprised when you woke up with my mouth sliding up and down your cock. It was adorable. 

We fucked like crazy for weeks after that.

And when I got back on my feet, I decided to stay here. It was obvious by then that you're my one and only master. It still is.

But you need to give your little kitten the affection she deserves. 

{Moaning as she rubs herself into him} I am a good girl, aren't I? So shouldn't I get your love whenever I want it?

[Brief pause]

{Purring} Yes, master scratch behind my ears. Just like that.

Mmm, I needed this so badly. 

{Purring or moaning} Don't stop. 

{Ragged breathing like she's getting aroused} 

Does this mean you'll take a break?

[Coy again] Because there's something I want to do to you.

[Pause to indicate response]

[Happy] Thank you, master! I promise to make it quick.

Mmm, let just get these stuffy pants off you.

{Pants unzipping} 

[Excited] There it is. Master's beautiful cock.

Let's get you nice and hard.

[Kiss] Do you like how it feels when I plant soft little kisses on your dick?

[More kisses] 

How's that?

[Deeply aroused] Ah, master's scent is filling my nostrils. It's making my pussy get all sloppy.

[Licking] Such a wonderful cock.

Your little kitten's going to lick it *all* over. 

[Licking]

That's it. Look how stiff it's gotten.

[A couple more licks] Your cock knows how much I love you. 

[Moan] Can I take it in my mouth, master?

Mmm, thank you.

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improve or extend this section as much as you want]

[Sucking]

Don't you love it when I wrap my lips around your shaft?

[Sucking, moaning]

[A little frustrated] My pussy is already twitching. Can I touch myself while I suck you off?

[Brief pause to indicate response]

You're always so kind, master.

[Moaning] Oh god yes. That's it. 

[Sucking]

It's been so long since you let me do this. You must be really pent up.

[Blowjob continues]

But you can't let your balls get too full, master. It'll make it hard for you to stay focused.

[Sucking for a short period] You won't work as well that way.

That's why you should let me service you like this every day.

[Sucking, moaning]

You know it'll feel really good to drain those heavy balls in my wet mouth.

And I want to be a good girl so badly.

I'll prove it to you, master.

[Intense sucking as she starts to deepthroat him]

[Getting up for air, excited] See how deep I can take you? 

You didn't feel my fangs either, did you?

I told you I was getting better at this.

Now you can fuck my throat whenever you want

[Deepthroat continues, could add some gagging if you want]

Your moans are so hot, master.

Are you getting close?

It's alright. I'll swallow every drop for you.

[Intense sucking]

Do it, master. Let me drink your milk.

{He comes inside her mouth and she swallows it while moaning} [Blowjob ends]

[Breathing heavily] That was incredible.

I came from swallowing your load, master.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Hmm?

[Playful] I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with just a blowjob.

Let's go to the bedroom, then. I'm more than ready for you.

[Some time passes as they move to the other room]

{She settles into the bed}

{Purring} Look master, I've got my ass raised for you. Don't you want to grab my hips and thrust deep inside my tight pussy?

[A little whinny] Please, master. Don't make me wait any longer. 

I need your cock right now. I need you fuck me as hard as you can.

{Desperate, needy moan} Please don't tease me like that. 

Don't--mmm--don't rub you dick along my slit.

I won't be able to calm down until you stick it inside.

Master, I'm begging you. Give me your cock.

{Desperate} Pleeease. Your little kitty wants to cum while getting pounded into the bed. 

I'm your toy. So why won't you use me?

[Intense moaning as he rams his cock inside her]

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]

Yes! Give it to me!

It feels so fucking good.

Faster. 

[Moaning] Mhm, just like that.

You were made for me, master. Made to hold my collar.

And I'm all yours.

[Grunting, moaning] This pussy is all yours.

I love it when you're rough with me. 

The way--ah--the way your strong hands are holding onto me... {Moan} It feel so fucking good, master. 

Yeah, just keep pounding my warm, wet cunt.

Punish me for being such a brat. 

{Could add some spanking sounds here}

[Breathing harder] God yes.

Fuck me like you hate me. 

Make it so my pussy never forgets your shape. 

[Increasingly aroused] Grind your cock into me. Just like that.

{Purring} This is all I wanted. For you to take me. 

I can't focus if I don't get to cum on your cock.

{More moaning} This is the only time I can really let loose. 

Every day, master. You have to promise to fuck me every day.

I'll be the perfect pet for you, so please just fuck me. 

Just--mmm--love me.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

[Moaning] Keep saying it, master. Keep telling me what a good girl I am.

Yes. You love me the most, don't you?

{purring} I know you do, master. You just have to show it.

[Surprised] Wait, I didn't mean you should rub my tail. It's--[moaning]--it's really sensitive, master.

No, it's okay. Be gentle though, got it?

Yes. Like that.

[Moaning] I didn't know it would feel so good to have my tail caressed like this.

Can you feel my pussy clenching around you? 

That's because it wants your load, master.

Ah, you're thrusting your hips like crazy.

Are you going to cum soon?

{moaning} Me too, master. I'm getting really close.

Oh fuck yes!

I'm almost there.

Cum for me, master. Spurt all that seed deep inside. 

Breed me!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Sex ends]

[Slowly recovering from her orgasm]

[In post-orgasm bliss] So... full.

You marked me from the inside. 

[Kiss] Thank you, master.

{purring} 

See? Aren't you glad you took a break?

[Brief pause]

Well, your little kitty is definitely satisfied now. 

Mmm, I've got the best master in the world. 

No. Don't try to get up. I want to hold you tight.

Yeah, there you go. Settle into the soft mattress.

It's okay if you start to drift off. I'll be right next to you.


End file.
